


A Good Match

by Angel_With_A_Shotgun_6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_With_A_Shotgun_6/pseuds/Angel_With_A_Shotgun_6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is determined to find out who Sam likes and he enlists his best friend Cas to help him spy on his little brother. But things don't go according to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Match

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Cas are juniors or seniors in high school. Dean and Sam don't have a mom and their dad is always working so Dean usually makes them dinner.

“Dean, how do you know if you like somebody?”

Dean looked up from his plate to stare at his brother quizzically. “I don’t know, you just kind of know.” He regarded his brother carefully. “Why, do you like somebody?”

Sam shrugged as he took a bite of the dinner Dean had made for them. “I might. I don’t really know if I do.”

“Oh.”

“How did you know that you liked Cas?”

Dean choked on his food. “What?” he sputtered between coughs. “I-I don’t like Cas!”

Sam gave him a bitch-face as he completely ignored Dean’s coughing fit. “Don’t even try to deny it, Dean. Everyone knows you’re in love with the guy.”

Dean sighed. Sam was right. He couldn’t deny that he had completely fallen for his best friend, Cas Novak. He didn’t think Sam would be so observant though. Maybe Dean was just really obvious about it.

“Okay, okay, fine.” Dean leaned back in his chair as he thought about Sam’s question. “I guess I knew I liked him when I started thinking about him all the time. Like, way too much,” he chuckled. “And I would always be spending time with him and smiling a lot when I’m around him. Stuff like that,” he shrugged.

Sam looked deep in thought. “Okay.”

Dean watched him curiously. “So, who do you think you like?”

Sam looked down and his cheeks turned pink. “Uh, it’s no one. Really.”

Dean regarded him suspiciously but dropped the subject. He would find out eventually.

 

“Sam told me he liked someone,” Dean said as he sat next to Cas at the lunch table.

“Who?” Cas asked as he tilted his head. It was frickin’ adorable.

“I don’t know. He wouldn’t tell me,” he grumbled as he searched the cafeteria for Sam. He found him walking towards his group of freshmen friends sitting at a table across the room. When Sam reached them he grinned as he sat down next to Cas’s brother, Gabriel.

“I think it might be one of those girls over there.” Dean pointed to the three girls sitting across from Sam. They all looked desperate for his attention as they laughed at basically everything he said.

Cas watched the girls with Dean. “It could be any of them,” he agreed.

“I have to find out who it is.” Dean thumped his fist onto the table in determination.

Cas rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his lunch. “Dean, why can’t you just let Sam tell you when he’s ready?”

“Because he’s my baby brother! I have to look out for him!” Dean leaned in conspiringly. “Okay, this is what we’re going to do. We’re going to follow Sam around and watch how he interacts with these girls to see which one he likes.”

“Do I have to be involved in this?”

“Oh come on, please!” Dean begged him. “I need your help.”

Cas glared at him for a second before finally relenting. “Fine.”

 

After they finished with their lunches Dean and Cas followed Sam and his group of friends outside and watched as they settled down by a tree in the field. The two friends hid behind another tree nearby to watch the freshmen interact. The group comprised of Sam, Gabriel, the three girls (Jess, Ruby, and Sarah) and another boy named Brady. 

Dean huffed in frustration. “It’s hard to tell who Sam’s interested when they’re all together like that. He’s not really paying attention to any of the girls.” In fact, Sam seemed only interested whatever Gabriel was saying. 

“We should wait until they’re separated,” Cas suggested behind Dean. Just then, the bell signaling five minutes to class rang and Sam’s group of friends all started to stand up. They went their separate ways to class but Jess stayed beside Sam as they walked toward the building. 

“This is it,” Dean whispered excitedly. He tugged on the end of Cas’s sleeve as they approached Sam and Jess and trailed closely from behind. It was hard to hear what they were saying because of the other students chatting noisily around them but Dean was able to pick out some of their conversation. 

“So I was thinking for our presentation we should do it on the Civil War,” Jess babbled energetically.

“Uh huh.” 

“My dad collects a lot of historical relics so I think it would be cool to bring some of those for our presentation.”

“Yeah, sounds great,” Sam answered noncommittally, staring off in the distance as Jess continued to rattle off suggestions beside him. 

Dean pushed Cas away from the flow of students entering the school. “There’s no way he’s interested in her. He wasn’t even paying attention to what she was saying.”

“He did seem rather distracted,” Cas nodded in agreement.

“Okay, during our free period today we’ll go investigate some more. I think he has Art with Sarah that period so we can spy on him from the hall.”

“I was going to study for math during free period,” Cas grumbled.

Dean grinned. “Not anymore.”

 

After they both signed into the library for their free period later that day, Dean and Cas both got bathroom passes and left to find the art room. 

“It should be on the other side of that corner,” Dean pointed up the hallway. However, he was not expecting for Sam and Sarah themselves to suddenly appear at said corner carrying art supplies and walking directly towards them.

“Shit!” In Dean’s panic he grabbed Cas’s arm and pulled him into the closest hiding spot he could find, which happened to be a very small janitorial closet. They stumbled inside and Dean closed the door behind him. “Do you think they saw us?” he asked the dark space. 

“I don’t think so,” Cas replied, a lot closer than Dean expected. He looked around but he couldn’t anything.

“Damn, it’s dark in here.” He felt along the wall beside him for a light switch but he couldn’t find one.

“And small,” Cas muttered. Dean felt him shuffle slightly to find a more comfortable position in the tiny space, probably one that didn’t involve being pushed up against Dean’s body. 

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to concentrate on what was happening outside. He could hear Sam and Sarah talking about something but they were still on the other side of the hallway so he couldn’t hear too well. Also, Cas breathing on his neck was becoming quite distracting. 

They both froze and listened intently as Sam and Sarah approached their hiding spot and their voices became clearer. 

“I think anyone would be lucky to have you, Sam.”

“You really think so?”

“Yes. And I know for a fact that your feelings are returned. I think you should give it a try.”

“I don’t know…”

“Come on, Sam, what are you afraid of?”

“Rejection…”

“You’re not going to be rejected, Sam.”

“But what if I do? What if this ruins our friendship?”

“It’s not going to ruin your friendship. You two are way too close to let something like this get in the way. Besides, what if you don’t get rejected? Then your friendship will get even stronger!”

“I still don’t know…It’s so risky…”

“Just think about it, Sam. I promise it will be worth it.”

Sam and Sarah were out of earshot again and Dean waited another 10 seconds before opening the closet door and cautiously looking out to make sure they were gone. When he found no sight of them he opened the door wide enough to allow him and Cas to step out. 

“Well, it’s not Sarah.” Dean turned to look at Cas and was surprised to see that he looked slightly debauched and out-of-breath. “You okay?”

Cas looked at him with wide eyes before quickly schooling his expression. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Dean said, unconvinced, but changed the subject anyway. “Well, at least we know that there definitely is somebody, and that they’re a close friend of Sam’s. So I guess that just leaves Ruby.”

“So does that mean we’re done spying on Sam?” Cas asked hopefully.

“Nope. We’re still not certain. Sam has a debate meeting after school today with Ruby, Gabriel, and Brady. We can watch him then.”

Cas sighed in exasperation as he accepted his fate of staying after school.

 

When the last bell rang to dismiss everyone from school Dean couldn’t find Sam anywhere. He found both Ruby and Brady waiting by the debate room but Sam was nowhere to be found. And Cas was missing too. Damn it, he told Cas to meet him here right after class. He better not have ditched out on him. But after a few minutes of waiting, Cas finally appeared beside him in the hallway.

“There you are! Where were you?” Dean asked him. 

Cas looked a little distracted by something. “Uh, I had to talk to a teacher after class,” he explained.

Dean was about to question him further but just then he saw Sam and Gabriel approaching from the other side of the hall and walking into the debate room with Ruby and Brady. 

“Okay, let’s go,” Dean said to Cas before pulling him into the debate room.

They stayed in the back of the room while the group of high schoolers split off into groups to practice their speeches and shit. Dean focused on Sam’s group near the front of the room but none of them looked very focused on debate. Sam and Gabriel were standing close and talking to each other in lowered voices and Ruby and Brady looked like they were flirting with each other. Dean watched in confused shock as Ruby suddenly grabbed Brady’s face and kissed him right in front of Sam. But when Dean looked to see Sam’s reaction he didn’t seem surprised at all. In fact, he barely even glanced at them before turning back to Gabriel. Dean turned his confused expression to Cas, who simply watched the interaction with a blank face. He looked at Dean and shrugged. 

 

After the debate meeting they went straight to Dean’s house to discuss their observations.

“This doesn’t make any sense!” Dean flopped onto his bed in frustration. “He didn’t look interested in any of those girls!”

“Maybe he’s interested in someone else?” Cas suggested as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“But who?” Dean rubbed at his face with his hands.

“I don’t know. But you just said it couldn’t be any of those girls so it’s probably someone else,” Cas said somewhat irritated.

Dean glanced at Cas suspiciously. “Cas? What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Nothing.” Cas shifted uncomfortably.

Dean sat up slowly. “You know something, don’t you?”

“No. No I don’t.”

“Yes you do, Cas. You’re a terrible liar.”

“Okay fine,” Cas sighed. “After school today I was walking behind the building and I may have caught Sam kissing someone by the dumpsters.”

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Dean exclaimed.

“Because Sam caught me watching them and he made me promise not to tell you the person he was kissing.”

“Cas, you have to tell me!”

“No, Dean, I can’t.”

Dean edged closer to Cas on the bed. “Cas.”

“I promised!” 

“Tell me, Cas. I need to know!” Dean gripped one of Cas’s shoulders while Cas tried to squirm away.

“No.”

“Cas, please!” They were grappling on the bed now. Dean was trying to push Cas onto his back and pin his arms. 

“I said no!” Cas writhed beneath Dean, trying to get his weight off of him. He rolled onto his side to push Dean off but Dean clung to his arms and they ended up both rolling off the bed. They grunted as they hit the floor and grappled some more until Dean ended up above Cas with Cas’s arms pinned above his head.

“Ha!” Dean yelled in victory. “Now, tell me who he kissed.”

Cas glared up at him. “No.”

“Come on, Cas, you better tell me or you’re going to regret it.”

Cas’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What are you going to do?”

“If you don’t tell me, I’m gonna…” Dean looked around, thinking of something he could do. Suddenly, inspiration hit him and he smirked at Cas maliciously. “I’m gonna lick your face.”

Cas’s eyes widened in surprise and horror. “You wouldn’t dare…”

“Oh I would. So I’m gonna ask this one last time, Cas.” Dean leaned his head closer to Cas’s. “Who did Sam kiss?”

Cas seemed to contemplate his options for a moment before his face was set back into stern determination. “I’m not telling you.”

They both glared at each other as the seconds passed by. Dean was vaguely aware of how close their faces were and how compromising of a position they were in. He could smell the shampoo that Cas used that morning and he could see the individual little hairs of stubble on his jaw line. It was hard for Dean to concentrate on the current issue when he was this close to Cas, staring at his lips, breathing in his scent. He blamed the intoxicating effect that Cas had on him for incredibly stupid decision Dean made right at that moment. 

He leaned down, opened his mouth, and made a long swipe of his tongue across both of Cas’s lips. 

After he realized his mistake a few seconds too late, he snapped his head back to find Cas staring at him with shocked, wide eyes. Dean stared back with an equally surprised expression as they both processed what just happened.

“You, you just licked my lips!” Cas exclaimed, still shocked.

“Uh…” Dean’s mind blanked for a second. Why the fuck did he think licking his best friend’s lips would be a good idea?! He had to rewind his brain to remember his original intent behind this. “Well, you wouldn’t tell me who kissed Sam. I did warn you.”

Cas continued to gaze at Dean in disbelief as he blinked a few times. Dean noticed Cas’s tongue poking out of his mouth to lick his lips and Dean tracked the movement with his eyes hungrily. Dean just licked those lips. They were a little chapped but they tasted nice. They tasted like Cas. He hazily wondered what his tongue would taste like.

“Well I’m still not going to tell you. What will you do now?” Cas replied, his voice low and raspier than usual. 

Dean’s eyes snapped up to meet Cas’s. He was gazing up at Dean with a heated expression and his eyes were dilated. Dean stared stupidly at him as his brain slowly caught up. When he finally processed the meaning behind Cas’s reactions Dean didn’t even hesitate to respond. “I guess I’ll have to find some other part of you to lick.”

Cas’s jaw dropped open. Dean could see the arousal clear on his face now. Dean smirked at him and leaned down to finally get some Novak action when suddenly his bedroom door was being furiously pounded on by freshman fists. 

“Dean, are you in there?”

Dean groaned in exasperation as he laid his head down on Cas’s shoulder. He heard Cas sigh in frustration as well. “Yeah Sammy, I’ll be right out,” he called out. Fucking Sam.

Dean lifted his head and gave Cas an apologetic look before reluctantly lifting himself off of Cas and helping Cas up from the floor. He opened the door to see Sam glancing at him sheepishly from the hallway. “Uh, can we talk?”

“Yeah sure.” Dean looked back at Cas. “I’ll be back,” he promised before following Sam into the hall and into his Sam’s bedroom.

“Dean, there’s something I need to tell you,” Sam said as he closed his bedroom door.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed as Sam settled into his desk chair. “Is this about the person you supposedly like?”

“Um, yeah, actually,” Sam laughed nervously. 

Dean grinned. “So who is the lucky gal?”

Sam shifted in his seat and looked everywhere but at Dean. “Well, it’s a, it’s actually not a girl.”

Oh. “Oh.” That explained a lot. “Okay. So who’s the lucky fellow?” 

Sam seemed pleased with Dean’s reaction and exhaled in relief. “It’s…Gabriel,” he finally revealed.

Dean paused. “Gabriel? You mean Cas’s dorky little brother?”

“Uh…yeah…”

“Seriously?”

“Yes Dean. I actually confronted him today after school. And he likes me too apparently. So we’re sort of dating now.” Sam looked at his hands shyly.

“Well I was definitely not expecting that but,” Dean stood up and clapped his brother on the shoulder. “I’m happy for you little bro. He’s a good kid.”

Sam looked up at Dean and grinned. “Thanks, Dean.”

Dean returned to his room to find Cas lounging across his bed reading. He flopped down beside him.

“Gabriel? Really?” 

“Are you disappointed?”

“Well no, I’m just surprised. But are you sure you’re okay with it? I mean, Gabe is your little brother.”

Cas shrugged and set down his book beside him. “I think they make a good match. I mean, they’re best friends, they already do everything together, and they like each other. Why shouldn’t they try it?”

Dean cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly. “Right…” This parallel between their brothers and them was becoming way too coincidental. Especially with the way Cas had looked at him earlier before he kissed him. There was no way the guy didn’t have feelings for Dean, at least a little bit. Dean was starting to suspect that maybe Cas knew about Dean’s feelings for him all along. 

“I still didn’t tell you though.” Dean was snapped out of his thoughts by Cas speaking. “Are you going to follow through on your word?” Cas lifted an eyebrow suggestively. Dean was left speechless. Damn it. When did Cas get so good at flirting? “Something about licking other parts of me?” Cas smiled teasingly. Great, now he was making fun of Dean.

Dean sat up. “Okay, you know what? That line was clever and you know it.”

“I’m not complaining,” Cas grinned up at Dean. “You can lick me wherever you want,” he added seductively.

Dean rolled his eyes and moved to get up from the bed. He was getting a little tired of being mocked. “As tempting as that sounds, Cas, I need to go make dinner so that’ll have to wait.” He turned to stand up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Dean, wait.” As Dean turned back to face Cas, suddenly there were lips on his. He froze in surprise and Cas’s other hand reached up to thread into Dean hair before Dean finally registered that he should kiss back. He gripped Cas’s shoulders with both hands and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. When Cas moaned, all thoughts in Dean’s head were thrown out the window. All he could think about was kissing Cas. Cas. His best friend that he’d been in love with for months. He felt Cas’s tongue teasing the seam of his lips and he opened his mouth immediately for him. At the first slide of their tongues, Dean thought he was going to die. He couldn’t even stop the needy moan that escaped his lips as his arms wrapped tighter around Cas’s back in an attempt to get closer to him. As first kisses go, this one was pretty amazing, Dean thought. 

When the kiss slowed down they both reluctantly pulled back but stayed in each other’s spaces as they took the time to breathe. 

“Cas, I don’t know if you know this, but I have a huge crush on you,” Dean revealed.

Cas laughed breathily. “Yeah I was hoping you did. I’ve had a crush on you since 9th grade.”

Dean reeled back in surprise. “Seriously?” Cas nodded. “I guess we’re kind of idiots aren’t we?”

They both laughed and Dean stole another kiss from Cas’s lips. In the end, Cas was right. Sam and Gabriel made a good match. And Cas and Dean did too. They were best friends, they did everything together, and they liked each other. Dean was just glad that Sam found someone that made him as happy as Cas made Dean. 

 

The End.


End file.
